Always in Wonderland
by zana16
Summary: Once more the Source and it's many servants are after the Halliwell family: The Charmed Ones, Leo, Wyatt, Chris and P.J. Nothing unusual you would say. However, this time one of them must pay the biggest price there is... Please R
1. Prologue

**This story is a sequel to Joey in Wonderland, but they can also be read separately. In the first few chapters explanations will be made and backgrounds of characters will become clear. However it's of course always cool if you read part one first ;) It's on this site as well. Either way, hope you enjoy reading this story.**

_

* * *

_

_Charmed and its characters are the property of Warner Bros. No infringement of these copyrights is intended. The story is not authorized by the copyright holder, and is totally non profit. The original characters, situations and storylines are the property of the authors. All other characters not from the original series are the intellectual property of the author of this story. This story is not to be archived elsewhere without the permission of the author. _

**

* * *

**

**ALWAYS IN WONDERLAND**

**

* * *

PROLOGUE:**

_The year 2022_

Angus and Axel appeared in a turquoise cloud of smoke at the back of the room. Scanning the place they saw many people had joined the party. "Nice show up", Axel whispered to his brother. "Didn't know the little brat was so beloved under those filthy mortals."

"Yeah you know those do-gooders, always in the middle of the attention", Axel said, almost spitting out the words. Just then he noticed a middle aged man walking forward and taking place on the stage. "Look at that guy. Is he supposed to be a leader? Is he supposed to guide all that is good? He's just as any of those weak mortals. He just losta son, no big deal, and he looks like a bag of shit."

The man on the stage stared at the crowd in front of him. So many people were here and even though he felt more miserable than he had ever been it did him good. He slowly placed the papers from his hand on the standard in front of him. Sighing he moved a hand through his hair as he looked at the tiny and barely readable writings on the paper. He wasn't in a very good shape when he had written that and neither he was now. He wondered how he was going to pull it off.

"And what is he waiting for now?", Axel went on as he crossed his arms and leant with his back to the wall. "Just say the words, get it over with", he mumbled impatient when he saw the man not making any move to start with his speech.

"Calm down bro", Angus said shaking his head as he looked at his younger brother. "All in time, all in time. Just enjoy this moment. After all we made this all possible", he finished smirking.

"Yeah we did, didn't we?", Axel grinned. "Without us, no party."

The man looked up and stared at the crowd again. Seeing people staring back at him and a deafening sound was filling the large room he knew it was time to start. He cleared his throat and tried to ignore the water that started to fill his eyes.

"Dear family and friends", he started to read out loud. "Only a few days ago my worst nightmare came true."

"You mean my biggest wish", Axel whispered under his breath.

"One every parent fears. To witness your own child die. It should not be possible, but it happened. He was still so young and he had an entire life in front of him, but he was unexpectedly ripped away from it." Suddenly the man stopped again, without making any sign of continuing his little lecture anytime soon.

"Now what", Axel grumbled as he watched the man.

"Be patient it will all be over soon", Angus repeated to his brother. "Whenthe brat is safelyunderneath there", he said as he pointed to the ground. "Then there are only two more to go."

The man tried to speak again, but his voice didn't want to go through. A moment of silence followed in which he was shielded off from everything and he thought back of what happened. He didn't notice what was going on around him. Suddenly he snapped out of his depressing thoughts as he heard sobbing and the sound of people moving on their seats. He took the papers back in his hand and nervously wrinkled the edges while tears splattered on it. The ink slowly started to became blurry and he finally realized he did not have to read this from a paper. He rippled the paper and pushed it into the pocket of his pants.

Rubbing with the back of his hand over his eyes he found his voice back and started to tell about his son. Good times, bad times, his deepest feelings and everyone listened carefully. Without having to think about it he talked about his son for fifteen minutes keeping the audience forgetting where they were and reliving the events he was talking about.

"Yawn", Axel said as he demonstratively moved his hand to his mouth.

"Now cut it out", Angus lisped as he slapped his brother's hand away. "If I hear one more lousy comment from you while we are in here you're next. I don't need you to get rid of them so be careful!"

"Fine", Axel grumbled. "Look the guy is finished anyway."

After about fifteen minutes they were all thrown back into reality. The father ended his speech and with hanging shoulders he made his way to his wife - who had tears all over her face - and his other two children. Saying nothing he watched other people reliving their favourite moments about his son until it was time to go outside.

Angus and Axel waited for everyone to walk out of the place before they closed the line. In the distance they saw people carrying a Mahoney coloured coffin to a place underneath a row of old trees. There in the ground was a hole big enough for the wooden chest.

When the people in front of them stopped walking, Axel and Angus stood still as well. They witnessed the coffin being slowly placed in the hole andthe middle aged man and woman and two younger looking people walking forward. They threw flowers on top of the coffin and threw the first hand of earth on it before it slowly disappeared underneath a larger pile of black sand.

"Vomit", Axel whispered as he saw the flowers being thrown on top of the coffin.

"Do you want to die now?", Angus said with clenched teeth as he still watched the people in front of him carefully.

"What?", his brother answered shrugging. "You said back there I wasn't supposed to make any comments in there, you said nothing about what I could or could not do as soon as we got outside."

"Whatever", Angus sighed. He knew his brother could be a pain in the ass but right now he was more interested in what happened in front of him. When the hole was filled and people started to go their own way Angus kept staring at the four people closest to the coffin. He wanted to hear what they were saying, needed to now everything so he could finish his job.

He saw the man hugging his wife and heard him hushing her to be quiet. "It's okay Piper, let it all out. I am right here for you."

"Alright, nothing useful here for the moment", Angus finally said as he poked his brother in the side. "Lets go." With that they both left in clouds of smoke, a small green one and a larger blue one. No-one saw they even attended the funeral, they were all too busy with the dead of one of the young Halliwells.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1:**

_What happened before..._

"P.J.", Chris yelled when he walked into his room and he saw what his sister had done to it. The mess she had made out of the place.

'Yikes', P.J. thought on her turn and quickly ran past Chris out of his room, followed on her heals by the mad guy himself. She ran downstairs to the kitchen, because she knew Wyatt was there and she would be able to turn the story slightly, so he would help her out. But before she could talk to Wyatt she bumped straight into him. The plate with glasses he had in his hands fell into a zillion pieces, making an enormous noise. Everyone stopped with what they were doing and stared at the floor.

"Oh… oh….", was all P.J. could say as she heard quick footsteps coming from upstairs. She heard her mother yelling something she couldn't hear clear enough to understand, but she could figure out what it was about. She quickly kneeled down and picked up the plate that was still in once piece. She pushed it into Wyatt's hands and moved her head a little. The pieces of glass started to levitate in the air. P.J. held her hands in front of the floating mass and her hands started to glow a yellow light. The pieces magically were glued together and the glasses looked as if they were never broken.

The minute Piper walked in to ask what all the noise was about the glasses stood back on their plate. Wyatt walked past Piper, shrugging; he didn't want anything to do with it. Chris wanted to say something about it, but stopped when he received a toxic look from P.J.

"Nothing", he said inarticulacy as he pushed P.J. out of the kitchen. When they were in the hallway Chris went mad on her. "You know I don't want you to come in my room", he shouted. "So stay out of it!" With that he walked away, back to his room, to see what the damage exactly was.

"You're a lot more fun in two years", P.J. mumbled as she watched him going upstairs, thinking back of the Chris she met in the past. The one that was nice to her. She turned around and made her way to the living room. Their she took one of the tea glasses that were now back in one piece again and poured herself a cup. She sat down on the couch next to Piper and she looked up at her mother, a smile crossing her face when the other one looked back.

"What?", Piper asked.

P.J. shrugged "Nothing". Even though she knew very well what she was staring for. To prevent a further questionnaire she focussed herself on her tea as she thought of what happened only two weeks ago to her.

She lived a completely different live, in another time. She didn't know magic and other 'hocus pocus' – like she used to call it - actually was possible in real life. She was just an orphan who lived in the orphan home from what she believed was her aunt's. But things changed when she got strange dreams, with demons in it. Things changed for worse when she was attacked by strange men and kidnapped. Later on she found out she was a witch and she had magic powers of her own.

By that time she met the Halliwell family who helped her out. With them was Chris who happened to be her brother and came from a future, two years later than where she came from, to save their oldest brother from becoming evil. Together with future Chris and her past family she went after the most powerful demon: the master. By vanquishing him they changed all of their futures. She herself wouldn't be kidnapped by the servants of the master, so their family wouldn't be ripped apart because of that. And on top of it all Wyatt – their older brother – wouldn't become evil. All of that happened only in a few days and suddenly P.J. had to get used to the idea she was a witch and that she had a family: her parents and two older brothers. And here she was in the new life that still felt strange to her.

After vanquishing the master in the year 2003 she went 19 years forward in time, to 2022. Because she was born in 2008 and only 2 years-old when she went back in time to be safe from the master. Since she was almost 16 years-old now, 2022 was the year she actually belonged in. Chris that helped her there in the past went back to his own time, even two years later, to 2024. P.J. once more thought back to that Chris. He was so nice and helpful and they got along great. And for some reason the Chris she lived with in this time just wasn't the same. Even though it was technically the same guy, only two years earlier.

P.J. sighed when all the memories floated through her head. Even though she couldn't really get used to this Chris or other parts of this new life, she wouldn't trait it back for anything in the world. Her parents were two of the most sweetest person in the world and Wyatt was like the big brother she always wanted. It's just with Chris it wasn't going well yet, not all.

"I love you mom", P.J. sighed as she leant with her head against Piper and drank the last of her tea.

"I love you too sweetie", Piper said as she ruffled her daughter's hair and gently placed a kiss on the top of her head.

P.J. smiled when Piper did so and she tried not to think about what didn't went well in this new life, but all that did went well.

What she didn't know was that soon enough she would find out why this Chris seemed so different. And once more she needed to combine powers with all times to save their family. So the Halliwells could finally live a peaceful life.

* * *

_A/NSorry for the lack of updates, I have been very busy with other things and haven't updated any of my fics... I'll try to do it more frequently again._


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

_Somewhere in the underworld, Tuesday_

"Are you sure?", the source repeated for the fiftieth time.

And for the fiftieth time the seer answered "I always am".

The source moved one hand through his hair and sighed. "Very well", he finally said. "I know what is gonna happen; I'll be one step ahead of all of them. I think it's about time to call for _them_ again." He paced up and down the room as he thought his plan through. "Yes, that's the only chance", he thought out load. Suddenly he stood still and looked up. He saw the seer hadn't moved. "What are you still doing here?", he snapped at her. "Leave!"

The seer saw the furious look on the source's face and knew not to argue with him at this point and this time. She softly but fast made her way out of the room and closed the door behind her. At the other end she let out a sigh of relief and an evil smile crossed her face. She smirked as she thought back at what just happened. "Gotcha", she whispered before transporting herself to her own place.

The source watched the seer leaving and closing the door. He abruptly looked away from that place and walked to an old wooden closet that stood against one of the walls of his lair. He opened the upper left door which opened with a crunching sound. He took an encarved iron box out of the closet and moved it gently to his work desk. He put it down very carefully, making sure it didn't move too much.

When it stood safe on the desk he walked to one of the drawers of the table and took a bundle of keys out of it. The source hold it in the light of the fire that was burning and searched for the right key. When he found it he walked to another drawer and opened it with the key. There lay a small iron key, which had the same carvings as the box he placed on his work desk just before. He sighed and mumbled "Here goes nothing", before moving towards the box. When he opened the box there was a black watch revealed.

It looked like any other normal watch but it wasn't. It was a high sophisticated communication device. It reached a group of demons that once were loyal to the most powerful sources of them all. But when he was killed – by none less than the Charmed ones – they became a threat to their own kind. It was like insanity had taken over control. They only killed other demons nowadays, instead of good guys, their enemies. They missed the guidance of a strong leader; on their own they only did stupid things. Since they were especially recruited by the previous source no-one dared to make a move towards them now. Afraid they would turn themselves against their new leader.

But now the source knew he had no other choice. He had to take the chance of calling for them. They were his last hope to prevent the doom he just was told was waiting for him. They were the last to attack the Halliwells with a slight success and they knew their weaknesses the best.

The source sighed one more time before taking the watch out of the box. With the first touch it turned on. A little menu was displayed on the screen. Three options to choose from but the source knew it was unnecessary. They would notice this so long inactivated and powerful watch being activated in no time.

He walked back to his desk and took place on his seat. Awaiting the arrival. The minute he sat down, the silence in the lair was disturbed by those of shimmers. The source closed his eyes until the sounds faded. When he opened them he saw five men standing in front of him. On first sight they looked like ordinary humans. Only a little heavier build and dressed like the Men in black from the movies. But the source knew this were no ordinary humans, on contrary.

He took a deep breath and stood up. Laying his hands on his desk he leant a little forward before turning his attention to the demons, better known as the higher men. He looked them deep in the eyes and made sure they knew he was in charge. Without saying a word, just by his look he could let them feel the power he possessed. But of course most of it was bluff. Even the source was nothing against the higher men. They were not necessarily more powerful, but they were with tens, maybe hundreds of men and together they could get rid of pretty much everything and everyone.

When the source knew they understood him he began to speak. "You know your task. It has not changed. Get rid of the Charmed ones and do it fast. If not, I'll send you to the elders havens for the most unpleasant death there is."

One of them men stepped forward and gave the source a stern look. "We do not belong to anyone anymore, no-one can order us to do something again. With the death of the one before you we were freed and what makes you think we would work for someone else ever again? Even though he threatens us. And even though he might call himself the next source."

"Simply", the reply was as the source walked to the men. "Without me you are nothing. You are like a boat without a captain. I know the troubles you are in. You can't get your men working together. But with me that will no longer a problem. I will be the leader they will listen to and I will make them listen to you too again. All of them. And on top of it all I can even reward you. I can give you anything you want. Because for what you want you need the right contacts. And that my friend, I have."

"What makes you think there is anything I want?", the man almost spit out. The look on his face as stern as before.

"I have seen your past and future, I know you have some unfinished business."

"You have no idea what you are talking about", the man repeated, but more careful now.

"You think so?", the source replied with a huge smile on his face. All he did was point upstairs and he nodded towards the man. "I do, o yes I do", he said. "And you know it. If you work for me you get rewarded, if you don't you get killed."


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:**

"Annabel come back here right now young lady!", Dronan grumbled as he ran after the 5 year-old. She had his glasses in her hand as she ran up the stairs. Dronan – half-blind – followed the noise and bumped with his foot against the steps. "Ouch", he said as he looked down at his hurting foot. His sight was blurry and he couldn't see the damage so he quickly grabbed the rail of the stairs and followed Annabel upstairs.

He found her playing in her room like nothing had happened. Dronan bend down and looked at the girl. "Anna", he started "Where did you leave my glasses?" She shrugged but Dronan didn't see it. After a short silence he sighed and gave up. She wouldn't tell him. He stood up and sighed once more. "Gwen!", he shouted through the house. "Can you give me a hand here?"

Gwendolyn immediately responded to his call and walked in the room. "Hi Anna", she said with a smile to the little girl, before turning her attention to Dronan. "What's wrong honey?", she asked concerned as she saw the look on his face.

"Anna won't tell me where she left my glasses", he said indignant.

Gwen burst out in laughter. "You should see yourself", she said chuckling. "You look like a little child." She bent down in front of Anna and softly asked "Did you hide uncle Dronan's glasses?"

The girl nodded and stood up. She took her teddy bear from underneath the blankets in her bed and Gwen saw what was on the stuffed animal's nose: the lost glasses. "Thanks sweetie", Gwen said as she ruffled with her hand through the girl's hair and took the glasses from her. She reached it to Dronan and said smiling "Now be a good boy and don't pout anymore."

Grumbling Dronan took the glasses form Gwen's hand and put it on his noise. "Calling an elder a pouting little child", he grumbled on.

"What did you say?", Gwen asked, very well knowing what Dronan just said.

"Nothing."

"It's been 19 years Dronan. Nineteen years without you doing anything Elder like, than visiting the Havens every now and then. Why can't you just let it go", Gwen asked worried.

"I don't know", Dronan replied as he shook his head. Uncomfortably shoving his hand in his trousers. There were some things he hadn't told her about, the rumors that floated around about the new source and the Halliwells. And that fact he was going to the Haven's on a more frequent basis again.

Gwen noticed the sudden change in Dronan, in the way he looked and acted. But she didn't ask further, she didn't want to know what it was about, because she had a feeling it meant more trouble. More than there already was.

So both of them kept their secrets and walked out of the room, leaving Anna alone with her teddy bear.

Walking downstairs Dronan suddenly felt an enormous urge to go to the others, he glanced at Gwen from the corner of his eyes and saw her heading towards the kitchen to prepare a meal for the children. Knowing she could handle this on her own and he didn't had any excuse to go he just orbed to the Havens, without even saying a goodbye. He'd think of an excuse later on, right now he knew there was something going on he couldn't miss out on.

When orbed into the havens he saw Elders walking all around them, almost running. Hasty as they never were. He picked one that walked by and stopped him. "What's going on?", he asked when he saw the worried look on the guy's face.

"It is activated". the guy whispered in return. "I have to go... meeting." With that he quickly made himself loose from Dronan's arm and walked further, into the direction all other hasty elders seem to go.

Curious as he was about what was going on, Dronan walked thereto also. He saw tens of Elders gathered in the room, one that was empty except for the people that stood in there, awaiting for the meeting to start. Not long after Dronan walked in it did. He hide himself at the back of the crowd and listened to one of the elders. That one was explaining it was the source's watch that had been reactivated, the one that kept him into contact with the higher men. Just like the demons, also the elders knew how dangerous these demons were. And that recruiting the higher men again, especially in the state they were in nowadays, could only mean one thing: the source was after the Halliwells.

Suddenly it hit Dronan. The Halliwells. That also meant Joey, or P.J. as her name was nowadays. He was the one to get her safe before, he was the one to get her to Gwen who brought her up, and he knew what Joey, or P.J., meant to Gwen. He walked forward to tell them he would help them, that he needed to help them.

At the same time the elder that spoke to the crowd pointed towards Dronan. "Now", he said. "I knew he'd be interested in this and he would show up. Dronan here is the only one among use who has been able to defeat a small group of these demons at once. And I brought him here for everyone to tell us all he knows about these demons. Every little thing that can might help us, because all we know it that they haven't been beaten by anyone than him and the Charmed ones." He turned to Dronan and asked: "What do you say about it? One more time for old time's sake?"

"Of course", Dronan replied. 'Everything for Gwen & P.J.', he silently thought.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4:**

_Halliwell Manor, Tuesday evening_

That night P.J. had one of her terrifying dreams again, she hadn't had those ever since she knew she was a witch and her powers had developed. Back then she thought they announced her powers were coming, she didn't know those dreams would return. Even though she was a horror freak and the scariest movie couldn't get to her, these dreams sure did.At firstthey didn't, but she knew now that these dreams could become reality, that the monsters she saw were actually out there, for real.

Moaning she turned around and her vision became more clear, so she could actually see what the screaming and crying she heard was about. She was walking down an endless looking dark path in the middle of the city. Houses flashing by her, but no people anywhere insight. She stared at the light grey colour of the path she was walking on, she had to walk straight ahead, there was no way back and no side-paths. Suddenly she heard the screaming came from in front of her. It was like someone pulled her to it because all of a sudden she was there, watching all of it happen.

Demons walking towards a small group ofterrified people. She couldn't see the faces of the people but by the shapes of them she could figure out it was a man a woman and two children. The demons that surrounded themall looked different, but all ugly and scaring in their own way. They were taunting the people and attacking them with all kinds of things. Arrows, knives and one of them used his claw. He ripped open the chest of the man and blood fell all over the place, quickly covering the floor.

P.J. repressed a scream as she saw the same happening to the woman and kids. She squeezed her eyes really tight, she didn't want to see it, none of it. But the picture of the dead people was framed in her head. It accompanied the pictures of all the other people she saw dying in her dreams. 'This is not real, this is not real', she kept thinking, even though she knew deep inside it could be real. It could have happened before, happening right now or it could be something that was about to happen in the (near) future.

She wanted to wake up, but couldn't, she was stuck in her dream and she saw no way out. She kept her eyes closed and sank on her knees. Vague images of what she had just seen kept flashing through her head. All very blurry because she tried to push them away, but she remembered so well what the scenes were like she didn't need clear images. She didn't want to remember, she pushed the thoughts aside, trying to think of other things.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and she screamed. She felt a finger on her lips and heard a soft male's voice hushing her. When she finally opened her eyes she saw Wyatt leaning over her and she realized she was safe at home in her own bed again. Feeling a little embarrassed for screaming over a nightmare she blushed and mumbled a sorry.

"It's okay", Wyatt said reassuring as he gave her a smile. "Another one of those dreams?"

P.J. nodded.

"You know you should tell mom or dad about them, maybe they mean something important."

"Or maybe it are just nightmares and I am exaggerating. I know how caught up they are in you know what, I don't want to make them worried for nothing", P.J. replied as she stood up. "Sorry I woke you up I ehm gonna get a drink." She walked to her door when Wyatt suddenly laid a hand on her shoulder again.

"Wait", he said. "Like I said it's okay. And you didn't woke me up, Chris did. He moans harder in his sleep nowadays than you do. I tried to check up on him, but his door is locked again, so..."

"You know you can just open it with your powers", P.J. said.

"I know."

"But?"

"It's probably a nightmare", Wyatt quickly said.

"Wait I can't convince you I 'just' had a nightmare and you use that excuse on mister moan next door?", she said as she turned around and looked at her brother.

"Well it's just that I ehm..."

"Don't want to know what exactly is happening", P.J. finished his sentence.

"Yes", Wyatt admitted as he moved his hand through his hair.

"Alright", she said as she grabbed Wyatt's hand. "C'mon", she continued as she dragged him out of her room to Chris' door.

"Wait", Wyatt started, but he was already too late. P.J. had used her telekinetic powers to open the lock and the door slowly opened.

"Why does he use a non-magical lock anyway", she mumbled as she shook her head and dragged Wyatt into the room.

Chris was turning around in his bed. The sheets were covering the floor of his room and his pillow roamed somewhere at the foot of his bed. P.J. thought she heard Chris says something and silently walked closer to him. She saw his hair was all wet and sticked to his ears and part of his forehead. She still couldn't tell what he was saying and seeing Wyatt walking curiously closer by she bend a little forward, just enough to hear the last of his words.

"... it didn't save him."

Wyatt had heard it too and quickly took P.J. arm. "We should let him alone", he whispered. "He seems to do alright, I mean he's still alive. So my guess is that it's a bad dream after all."

"Maybe", P.J. said as she rose an eyebrow. She was curious till death 'who wasn't saved', but she decided to talk to Chris about that in the morning, in private. She silently followed Wyatt out of the room. Quickly looking over her shoulder before Wyatt closed the door she'd swear she saw Chris was staring at the two of them. Wide awake.


End file.
